A packet switched network is an important constituent part in a mobile communications system, and is used to provide a mobile Internet service to users, so that the users can use services, such as audio and video transmission, emailing, and net surfing, by using the mobile Internet.
A 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) network is used as an example, and a process in which UE (User Equipment) uses the mobile Internet is as follows: The UE initiates an attach request to an SGSN (Serving GPRS Support Node)/MME (Mobility Management Entity); after receiving the attach request, the SGSN/MME sends a PDN (Packet Data Network) activation request to a GGSN (Gateway GPRS Support Node)/P-GW (PDN Gateway); after receiving the PDN activation request, the GGSN/P-GW randomly assigns the UE one IP address from an address pool; the UE establishes a PDN connection to the GGSN/P-GW by using the IP address, and accesses the network by means of the PDN connection.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the foregoing technology has at least the following problem: The GGSN/P-GW randomly assigns an IP address to the UE, and an Internet operator cannot identify another characteristic of the UE according to the IP address of the UE, and cannot further provide a differentiated service.